In The End
by BlackHollowWallow
Summary: <html><head></head>Look in side and see what its about. OC, OOC-Sasuke...</html>


**In the darkness of the night, The back of an alley of the big city comes a freighting scream. With all the noise, the scream blends in with the sounds of New York. No one stops to help, no one can even hear the scream or the noise of the attacker. Minutes roll by without any sound, then out comes a man, because it's so dark out you cant see anything but the glow of his eyes and the blood on his face both a fiery red. Wiping the blood off his mouth he walks down the street, blending in with the crowd. No one ever thinks about it, the world goes on, but without one more person in the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walking to school, wasn't always the best. But still she had to do it. She just moved to New York about three months ago, she doesn't know many people in the city or at school.<strong>

**"Alison!"**

**Turning to see who yelled her name, she sees her only friend, Sam. When she first started school she didn't know anyone. Sam came up to her during lunch and started talking. In just that one moment they started a great friendship.**

**"Hey Sam what's up?"**

**"Walking, just like you!" Sam said happily**

**"Haha, Yes I know that.."**

**They walked in silence for a few minutes.**

**"Hey. Al did you know that were going to be getting a transfer student from Japan?" **

**"Really, it's the middle of the school year? Why would we get a transfer student?"**

**"I don't know but that's what I heard from the front office." **

**Sam works as a student ad in the front office she hears a lot of juice things about the school, and the teachers.**

**Looking at my watch, seeing that we were late for school.**

**"SAM! Were late!"**

**Running like there's dogs on heels, we sprinted the rest of the way to school yard before the gates close. In the courtyard you can see all the student talking, sitting, doing other weird things, before the first bell rings.**

**Ringggg.**

**"And there's the bell" Sam says out of breath.**

**Going to her first class fixing her crazy red hair. Watching her walk off I Look over her. 5" 7' slender, with gray eyes. Sam is very pretty no, she's beautiful. I don't know how she can be friends with some one like me. I'm short, 5'' 3', clumsy, with black wavy hair, and my eyes their different, ones blue the other one is green. **

**Walking to science, its my first period. I sit in my seat in the very back next to the windows. Once the class starts I dose off thinking about the dream I had last night.**

**'Silence. Not a sound. I cant see a thing. Out in the distance I can see a dim light. The closer the light comes the more of a outline I can see. The light stops a few feet in front of me, the light was the eyes of a person. Then it spoke. 'Its you, you have to come with me. You belong to me and no one else.' **

**"Miss Granger, Will you stop day dreaming and come back to my class."**

**Glancing at my teacher, Mrs. Pike, seeing that were working on the stars of the universe. I already did this. I was home schooled so I already know most of the work. 'Sigh, I really want a challenge right now.'**

**"Class today we are going to get a new transfer student. They will be here any minute, so just self-study for a little while."**

**You could hear whispers going around about the new student like, is it a boy or girl? Or I hope their hot. Things like this were going around, I just go back to looking out the windows. Today is a beautiful day, clear sky's the sun shining, the trees blooming with all different colors. With a nock at the door everyone stops talking all together. The door opens, and the new student walks in. Every girl in the room is blushing thinking 'God he is HOT!' **

**"Class this is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be with us for the rest of the year. Welcome Mr. Uchiha to my 9th grade Science class"**

**"Mr. Uchiha you sit next to Miss Granger. Miss Granger please raise your hand."**

**I didn't even look at her. I was still looking out the window. 'Hey a birdy'**

**"MISS GRANGER FOR THE LAST TIME! RAISE YOUR HAND!"**

**At last l glance at her like she didn't even say anything. Seeing the new transfer student, **

**'Very cutie if I may say'.**

**Then slowly I raise my hand to show where he sits. Mrs. Pike is glaring at me with hatred in her eyes but I just sit there staring right back. This guy starts coming over to the empty desk to the right of me. He sat down in the desk, staring in my direction. I look around, no one was there. He was staring at me. Wow, that's a new one.**

**"Hi." I said awkwardly**

**"…."**

**"So, What your name?" I ask**

**"…..Sasuke."**

**'Okay that was weird'**

**Soon the bell rang for the next period. As I was getting up Sasuke was standing I my way.**

**"Uhm, can you move I need to get by."**

**"….."**

**'This guy doesn't talk much does he?'**

**"Do you know where your next class is?" I asked**

**"Nope."**

**"Okay, did you get a schedule?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Can I see it?"**

**I looked at it, we had all but one period together.**

**"Wow, we have six periods together, you can follow me, lets hope were not late."**

**Finally he moves to let me through, walking down the hallway with someone behind me was kind of creepy, I could feel eyes burning a hole in the middle of my head. Opening the door to the Art room I sat at my stole, Sasuke taking a seat right next to me again. Waiting for the teacher to come for class, I get my supplies out.**

**"Thank you for showing me where my class is." He said**

**"No problem, it's great that we have a lot of classes together."**

**"By the way what's your name?" Sasuke asked**

**"Alison, Alison Granger."**

**"Sasuke Uchiha" He replied**

**Walking into the class room Mr. Hoden, the Art teacher said.**

**"Okay class today we are going to get into partners, and draw each other. Your partner is going to be the person sitting next to you." **

** "And we have a new student, say hi everyone."**

**Everybody turned to Sasuke "HELLO/HI" Everyone said**

**Doing the project was easy, all you had to do is look at someone for a long period of time, and draw! But what if every time you look up at the person you cant help but stare? Or blush? Sasuke is very handsome, with the simple black hair and black eyes. But with the black came a light shade of brown. Soft eyes, a sweet smile and a straight white teeth. And every once awhile a small blush over his slight tan. He didn't look Japanese, he could pass for an American. **

** Just finishing the picture just before the bell rang for the next class. Turning it in to Mr. Hoden before walking out the door to my next class, this period I don't have with Sasuke. The day went on like normal, next to normal with a new student.**

**Ringgg.**

**That was the last bell. Going to relax, watching TV. **

**"Uhhg I don't want to walk."**

**Walking out of the courtyard and down the street toward my house. I live alone, no one is at the house. Just me, it gets lonely some times but I deal with it. Turning on 2nd & 3rd, then down an alley way, a shortcut. Walking in some dog crap, 'Just great!' Next thing I knew there was a cloth over my mouth smothering me. With the world going black, the only thing I could hear was a chuckle. That was the last thing I hear was that evil chuckle.**


End file.
